Far from the Harper we know
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lexa and Harper friendship story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Far from the Harper we know**

 **It's a nice warm summer-day and Lexa Russo sit on the ground outside the Russo sandwich-store, or rather what would be the sandwich-store in our reality. In this reality it's a store that sell sex-toys.**

Lexa is drinking a beer when her friend Harper show up.

Harper jump off her skateboard in front of Lexa.

"Oh, hi there, Harps. What's up?" says Lexa.

"Really nothing special. I had nothing to do so I decided to stop by." says Harper.

"That's cool." says Lexa.

Harper put up her custom-made skateboard against the wall. It's black and painted with pictures of skulls, monsters and other heavy metal themed stuff. She then walk over to a nearby trashcan, pull down her baggy neon-green leather pants and takes a shit right in the trashcan.

"Oh my fuck, that I needed..." moans Harper.

"Nice! You crap almost like a man. I think that's kinda sexy." says Lexa with a seductive smile.

"Really? Oh yeah! Nice!" says a happy Harper.

"You want a beer?" says Lexa.

"Sure." says Harper. "I haven't been drunk since yesterday."

"Cool. Back in a fart." says Lexa as she walk inside and return 4 minutes later with a beer for her BFF.

"Here ya go, girl." says Lexa as she give Harper the beer.

"Thanks, Lexa." says Harper as she open the beer and drink some of it.

"No probs. Taste kinda porn-like huh?" says Lexa in a sexual tone.

"It really does. Makes me almost wet." says Harper.

"Oh, does it, Harper? I like that, a lot." says Lexa. "Let's go inside. You need to wipe the poop off your cute asshole."

"Right. I forgot that I took a shit in the trashcan." says Harper.

Lexa and Harper walk inside and up to Lexa's sexy bedroom.

The room is mostly black with a bondage / biker theme to it, to fit Lexa's dark badass style. There are swords, electric guitars, bull whips and dildos on the walls and some heave metal posters too.

"I'll wait for ya right here while you go to the bathroom and wipe, babe." says Lexa.

"Okay." says Harper as she walk to the bathroom.

5 minutes later, Harper return.

"I've wiped now." says Harper.

"Cool." says Lexa.

"Yeah." says Harper.

Lexa and Harper sit down on the bed.

"Damn, you're so sexy." says Lexa. "I'm getting horny."

"Really?" says Harper.

"Oh yeah." says Lexa.

Lexa put a hand down Harper's pants and starts to finger-fuck Harper.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Harper.

"Yeah!" says a very happy Lexa.

"Stop that now unless you wanna make me cum 'cause I'm close to my orgasm." says Harper.

"I'm not gonna stop until you cum, Harps." says Lexa.

"Awesome!" says Harper.

"Yeah." says Lexa, finger-fucking Harper faster.

"Awww! Yes." moans Harper.

"And now...you're gonna cum, baby." whisper Lexa as she thrust a finger towards Harper's G-spot, making her cum.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Harper with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Awww! You cum so nice, girl." says Lexa.

"Thanks, Lexa!" says Harper, all childish.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Since your B-day's coming up next week, but I'll be in Italy then, I should give ya your present today. Here, take this." says Lexa as she grab a black dildo from the wall and gives it to Harper.

"Thanks sooo much!" says Harper, crying some happy-tears.

"You're welcome, babe." says Lexa.

"You are always so nice to me." says Harper.

"I know. That's because you're my BFF." says Lexa.

"Yay!" says Harper, all childish and happy.

"Harps, it's so nice that you and I are friends." says Lexa.

"Yeah." says Harper with an adorable smile.

"Sorry. I gotta fart..." says Lexa as she fart hard.

It smells very bad.

"Nice." says Harper with a sexy smile.

"Oh, you like?" says Lexa.

"Yeah!" says Harper.

"Mmm, kinky." says Lexa.

"Yeah." says Harper.

"Yeah, we're just a pair of perverted horny sluts." says Lexa.

"Oh yeah!" says Harper.

"Lick my pussy." says Lexa as she pull up her short latex skirt.

"Okay...with joy." says Harper.

Harper starts to lick Lexa's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuckin' nice!" moans Lexa in a slutty tone.

Harper lick faster.

"Ahhh, yeah! So damn erotic." moans Lexa, all sexy.

12 minutes later.

"Great awesome devil-crap! This feels so damn freakin' sexy." moans Lexa with pleasure when she cum.

"Wow! So cool." says Harper.

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad you enjoyed that very much." says Lexa.

"Yay!" says Harper in a childish tone.

"Harps, you can stay right here. I gotta go take a shit." says Lexa as she head to the bathroom.

She return 15 minutes later.

"Okay. I've unloaded now. Nice to get rid of all that fat poop. It took up way too much space inside my sexy ass." says Lexa.

"I totally understand." says Harper with a cute smile.

"Let's go and see what mom's doing." says Lexa.

"Okay." says Harper.

Lexa and Harper go downstairs and sees Mrs Russo talking to a male customer.

"It seems like mom's sold some stuff. Nice. That translates into good cash." says Lexa.

"Your family's store is doing really great." says Harper.

"Yeah. Mom knows how to sell sex-toys and I love that my family's store is for such things so I can get discount on my dildos and butt-plugs." says Lexa.

"Cool...speaking of sex-toys, I'd need a new butt-plug." says Harper.

"Nice. Let's go into storage and pick one out for ya." says Lexa.

"Thanks, Lexa." says Harper.

"No probs." says Lexa.

Lexa and Harper goes into the storage area.

"Okay...here's the best butt-plugs. This one's neon-blue and good quality." says Lexa as she grab a nice awesome neon-blue butt-plug made of shiny hard high quality plastic.

"Cool, but I'd like one in pink if possible." says Harper.

"Alright, here's the same model in neon-pink." says Alex as she grab a neon-pink butt-plug made of shine high quality plastic and gives it to Harper.

"Thanks." says a happy Harper.

"No probs, Harps." says Lexa.

"Let's go back up to your room and watch a movie." says Harper.

"Okay. I just gotta talk to mom first." says Lexa.

"I'll wait upstairs." says Harper as she walk up to Lexa's room.

"Sure." says Lexa.

Lexa walk over to her mom.

"Mom, how's it going?" says Lexa.

"Pretty good, actually." says Mrs Russo.

"Cool. Here's 15 bucks. It's for a new butt-plug that I gave to Harper." says Lexa as she give 15 dollars to her mom.

"No, take the money back. She can have it for free and you can grab a free dildo too, if you want." says Mrs Russo as she gives the money back to Lexa.

"Thanks." says Lexa.

Lexa run back to storage and picks out a sexy dildo for herself. It's a new Goth-style rabbit dildo.

Lexa walk up to her room and add the new dildo to her collection.

"Oh yeah! Viva la cutie little sexy me." says Lex with an erotic smile.

"Nice dildo." says Harper.

"Very true. I look forward to give it a try." says Lexa.

"We can watch a movie now, right...?" says Harper.

"Of course we can, Harper." says Lexa.

 **The End.**


End file.
